


Whipped cream

by PapilioMachaon



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Rants, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 01:39:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6450262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PapilioMachaon/pseuds/PapilioMachaon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaoru is pissed, ready to beat Toshiyas ass. Luckily Die has the perfect cure for the moody bandleader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whipped cream

"How can you be so calm? He ruined our rehearsal. What was he thinking? Coming to work drunk like 10 sailors", Kaoru ranted, walking away from the window he'd been looking out a moment ago, to the fridge to get himself some ice cream. 

Die was standing at the kitchen table, having just finished whipping up some cream and now started applying it to the Black Forest cake he had been working on for the last 2-3 hours.  
"Calm down, will you? We still have tomorrow to practice. We won't fail, we never do. There's no need to worry."  
He smiled at his boyfriend, before shoving a spoon full of cream into his mouth. 

"You can't be serious. What do you think am I supposed to say? Oh hey Toshiya, no problem you decided to party hard all through the night and now are showing up to work in your drunk state. Maybe you'd like to have another drink? Are you kidding me, Die?"  
The older man slowly became more and more enraged, the longer he talked about the earlier events.  
He ripped open the freezer and didn't even notice how Die left his place at the table, coming over to him. 

He touched Kaorus upper arm, waiting for him to turn around. When the smaller man did, almost on the verge of another rant, the former redhead quickly pushed a bigger load of whipped cream past his lips.  
Kaoru nearly choked on it, swallowing hard. Questioningly he stared at Die, who again smiled widely. Then he gave him a quick, but firm peck on the lips.  
"Now that's better. I don't want to hear another word about this today, okay? Just enjoy your evening with me. And tomorrow you can be all over Toshiyas ass again, for all I care."  
Die took Kaorus hand, pulling the smaller man to himself.  
"Just kiss me already."  
There were no more objections, nor rants, only sweet kisses and declarations of love.

Somehow Die seemed to always know the best ways to calm down Dir en greys bandleader.


End file.
